


Becoming somebody

by ArcaneVII



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotions, Even is the mom friend, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneVII/pseuds/ArcaneVII
Summary: Ienzo is whole again. At least, he can feel his heart beating in his chest.  He's back in Radiant Garden after all this time, but things aren't the same as he remembers them. 
The city has changed, and so is he.





	

                Ienzo was tired. Not just tired, but that was the easiest emotion for him to pick out among the whirlpool of new feelings stampeding through his mind. He pushed it aside, refocusing on the book laid open on the desk in front of him. Traverse town – nobodies – darkness it wasn’t anything new, but he diligently focused on the words in front of him. Ansem’s (Xehanort’s?) notes were exactly as he remembered them. It was as if no time had passed at all, he might have believed he had woken from a nap in the lab (not an unusual event, he had forgotten to sleep while conducting experiments in the lab before), If not for the fact that the office had been turned upside down, like someone had been looking for something, and there was a thick layer of dust on the overturned furniture.

                “…I’ve turned this castle upside down…” Lea muttered from the door way. Ienzo did his best to ignore the usually boisterous redhead. He had been in a kind of cautious frenzy since he woke up. He had yelled something about finding Isa, then strode out of the lab with the confidence of someone who knows exactly where they are going. It wasn’t surprising that he was back empty handed. Apparently he wasn’t finished his search, since he was turning to leave again.

                “Don’t.” Ienzo said flatly, “if they were back we would have found them by now.” He had been certain from the moment he had woken up. He had double checked Ansem’s notes to be sure, but it was clear that their companions weren’t in the castle, and there was no reason to let Lea waste his energy searching. Lea didn’t take his explanation as poorly as he had expected. Though the conclusion he reached, that he would “bring them back” was entirely absurd. Not that Ienzo could stop him. Instead, the sorter boy turned to the door leading into the lab.

                Even was sitting up when he entered the lab. Ienzo gave a weak smile. His heart hurt like someone was pulling at it. “hey,” He said quietly.

The other scientist glanced over at him. “Ienzo. How are you feeling?” he demanded sharply.

The boy made a non-committal sound. He felt. That was all that mattered. How he felt could wait until later. Even climbed to his feet, and began fiddling with the console. Ienzo watched over his shoulder as he skimmed the data readout on the screen. Someone had changed the settings since they left. Strange. Even was letting out a stream of not-curse words, clearly enraged that someone had been messing with the complicated device. It was a familiar sound. He felt another tug at his heart. He gasped and gripped at his chest.

                “Ienzo? What’s wrong?” There was panic in Even’s voice.

                “I… “Ienzo choked out “Nothing, its nothing, never mind.” It wasn’t nothing. For a terrifying moment he had felt empty again. How could that be? Surely his heart had been restored and he was a whole person again.

                “Are you certain?” The look on Even’s face was equal parts concern and disbelief. Ienzo took a deep breath.

                “Yeah.” Ienzo huffed. He didn’t know what he could say to convince the older man.  “I’m just…tired.” It was true he supposed. His body and mind both felt heavy. Even seemed to accept the excuse. He turned back to the console, though he did throw an occasional look back at the younger apprentice. Ienzo distracted himself by checking on Dilan. The larger man was still unconscious, but his vitals were strong.

                They were alright, they were home, and they were together. Ienzo should be happy. He was happy. There was just some other emotion there. Something he didn’t remember from before Zexion. He took another deep breath. He was home.


End file.
